


*Artwork* Eleventh Hour

by Nolfalvrel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Gore, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Whump, very mild but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/pseuds/Nolfalvrel
Summary: Art pieces to accompany Maderi's wonderful fic written for the New ERA Discord Server's Winter Big Bang.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: New ERA Discord: Winter Big Bang





	*Artwork* Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> Hoi Hoi! Hopefully everyone has had a wonderful holiday season and is having an amazing New Year's!
> 
> Below you can find two pieces created to compliment Maderi's amazing fic, the 'Eleventh Hour', written as part of the New ERA Discord server Winter Big Bang. You can check out the fic here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062388?view_adult=true
> 
> I'm still learning digital and somehow the colours flattened in the transition from tablet to computer, but I hope you like these Maderi >___<
> 
> First scene is a depiction of Connor during the kidnapping and includes android gore, albeit mild, and blood.
> 
> The second scene is a reunion piece between our two wonderful boys :)


End file.
